DustMan.EXE
DustMan.EXE is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series operated by Mr. Press. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 6 DustMan helps manage the trash in the Net whilst working with Mr. Press in promoting recycling. They enter the Navi Mascot competition in order to promote recycling. DustMan and Mr. Press meet Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE during their quest to find the Moonstone. Several HeelNavis attack them and try to unleash the Cybeast. But, DustMan shows up and defeats them using his Dust Break ability. Mr. Press and DustMan introduce themselves to Lan and MegaMan who then leave to continue searching for the Moonstone. Mr. Press and DustMan lose the Mascot competition however and are later found giving lessons on recycling in Seaside Town. After Lan takes a few lessons from Mr. Press, MegaMan then spars with DustMan, eventually obtaining his Cross and DustMan as a Link Navi. DustMan can be rebattled afterwards for his Mega Chip. Anime History Rockman.EXE Beast'' and Beast+ DustMan and Mr. Press are seen in Beyondard with GroundMan.EXE and Moliarty. The team specializes in drilling through rock, either for construction of tunnels or excavation. They are enlisted by Beyondard's Ms. Millions in order to help her finish construction of a tunnel that will link two towns that are separated by a mountain. DustMan and GroundMan are materialized and work together to try and break a rock blocking the way. GroundMan drills into the rock while DustMan pushes him forward, but they fail to break the rock and have to return to their PETs. The rock is broken later with the help of the village on the other side. In Beast+, an image of him appears in a video game in the third episode. Abilities *'Super Armor:' DustMan cannot flinch. *'Scrap Reborn:' DustMan shoots out a robot made out of scrap, which will move forward and punch the player's current panel, cracking it. *'Flying Dust:' DustMan fires three pieces of cracked panels at the player. *'Dust Break:' DustMan will suck the player to the front, removing all Barriers and Auras, then crushes the player with his hands. Cross System Dust Cross *Once per turn, at the Custom Screen, the player can send selected chips back into their folder and draw new ones in their place. *Pressing the B button + Left on the directional pad will suck in all obstacles. MegaMan can then fire them off with his normal Buster, dealing 200 Breaking damage per obstacle. *Charge Shot becomes Scrap Reborn, which sends a scrap robot down the row and punch the nearest enemy, cracking the panel it occupies. If it misses, it will still punch and crack the last panel in the row. Deals 50 + (10 x Buster Attack) Breaking damage. *Dust Beast's chip charge attack is Dust Shoot. MegaMan will fly into the air, raining six pieces of scrap randomly on the enemy area, each one dealing 80 + (20 x Buster Attack) Breaking damage, and cracking the panel it hits. Gallery Dustman concept art.png| Concept art of DustMan.Exe. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis